


Regina's Guardian

by LoN (fantasybylon)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete rewrite, EndGame SwanQueen, F/F, Mid-Slow Burn Breakup, Regina has a Dog, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasybylon/pseuds/LoN
Summary: When Emma's car breaks down in the middle of nowhere, she finds herself stuck in the small cursed town of Storybrooke, Maine with a woman she does not know but somehow feels she can trust. Unaware they are meant to be enemies, Regina and Emma become fast friends, and soon Emma finds she does not want to leave the little home she has made for herself with Mayor Mills and her young son.But when Regina realizes who she is falling in love with, will her hatred for the savior tear them apart? Will she let herself finally feel, or will she cling to the curse and the "happy ending" she has always wanted?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing SwanQueen fanfiction, so hopefully it will appeal to you all. I do not have a beta as of yet, but I am looking for two or three to help me with this story.
> 
> This story was inspired by the prompt "What would have happened if Henry Sr had not been the only one to stand behind Regina before Emma came into her life?" It is both a SwanQueen story and a Regina-centric OUAT rewrite.
> 
> I plan to update once per week, though the first few chapters may come out sooner. There is so much to write and so little time. Hopefully, it will all be worth the wait.
> 
> Enjoy!

_“I shall destroy your happiness,” the Evil Queen vowed, “if it is the last thing I do.”_

  
Regina sighed, adjusting her grip on the steering wheel, and glanced up at the rearview mirror to check on the six-year-old sleeping in the backseat. A small smile graced her lips. The boy had been worn out after their visit to the Franklin Park Zoo that morning and had dozed off less than an hour into the drive home. After a weekend in Boston, Regina had been anxious to get back and see what trouble her former-subjects had gotten themselves into while she’d been away; but now all she wanted was a few more minutes with her son before having to deal with her habitually boring curse victims.  
  
“Henry,” she called softly, grinning as the boy blinked awake. “Are you hungry? There’s a diner up here.”  
  
Henry nodded, his eyes lighting up. “Can we get pie?” he asked, bouncing slightly in his booster seat as the sleep faded from his eyes.  
  
Regina chuckled to herself. Sugar was the last thing her son needed, but it was early enough that she wasn’t too worried about it ruining his sleep.  
“Alright,” she allowed. “A small piece.”  
  
They arrived at the diner a few minutes later. It was an old building with faded yellow paint and green lettering on the front, the only business within twenty miles of the Storybrooke border. They walked hand-in-hand to the front door and - like the little gentleman he was - Henry opened the door for his mother, a giant smile spreading over his face as she thanked him. Once they’d been seated, Regina watched Henry color his kids' menu, her mind wandering.

  
_The nursery ceiling cracked, the stone mural ripping away and disappearing into the dark storm of the curse._  
_Snow flinched away from the sound, pulling her husband’s unconscious body closer as a harsh wind filled the room. Tears streaked her face as she gazed up at the woman who had finally destroyed her family. “Where are we going?”_  
  
_The Evil Queen let out a sinister laugh, enjoying the pain she had brought upon her worst enemy after so many years. “Somewhere horrible,” she answered clearly, lifting her chin as the defeated woman cried into her husband’s shirt. Glancing over her shoulder, the Evil Queen met the solemn gazes of the two black knights who had followed her to the end, and nodded farewell._  
  
_The knight with the russet-brown cloak bowed his head in return, and the knight with the blood-red cape lifted her right fist to her heart. No matter how the curse played out, the Evil Queen knew they would be her loyal servants for as long as blood ran in their veins._  
  
_Satisfied at the coming end to their story, she turned back to the weeping woman and smiled widely as the window shattered and her curse came flooding in. “A place where the only happy ending…” she fixed Snow with a terrifying look, “will be mine.”_  
 _Her final words were carried away by the wind as the room darkened, the world fading away as if a dream. Letting out a relieved sigh, Regina closed her eyes and gave herself into the abyss._

  
“Mom,” Henry’s voice brought Regina back to the present.  
Blinking the memories away, she smiled at him and looked at the colorful menu he showed her. “That looks lovely, Henry,” she praised, her heart lifting as he grinned proudly. His thanks was interrupted, though, as the waitress arrived at their booth.  
“Are we ready to order?” the kindly middle-aged woman asked, smiling as Henry held up his menu for her to look at.  
“Yes,” Regina replied. “I think we are.”

  
*****

  
“Shit!” Emma spat, smacking the steering wheel as the car came to a stop on the side of the empty highway. She let out a frustrated huff and threw the door open, stepping out into the cool, damp air. Popping open the engine compartment, she looked over the still-smoking engine. “Really?”  
  
It wasn’t bad enough that she was living out of her car, between homes for the fifth time since she’d turned eighteen. No, then the embezzler she had been tracking for a week crossed the border into Canada literally five minutes before she’d showed up. Then she’d managed to get hopelessly lost on her way back to Boston from Houlton, no thanks to her phone’s spotty GPS signal. And now to top it all off, her engine had blown – leaving her stranded in the middle of nowhere with no sign of civilization and no cellphone service.  
  
“Perfect.” Slamming the hood, she walked around and snatched her blue leather jacket from the passenger seat. Checking the pockets for her phone, wallet, and keys, she let out an annoyed sigh, retrieving her duffel bag and locking the car before heading down the road on foot.  
  
She’d gone nearly a mile before she saw a sign announcing the presence of a diner a half-mile further down the road. The name brought her up short, and her heart began to pound as she realized exactly where she was.  
  
Fate was a bitch. Only fate’s twisted sense of humor would have her break down so close to where she’d been abandoned as a newborn nearly twenty-five years early. Only fate would send her back to the diner she’d been taken to when she’d first been found, now to ask for assistance or a phone. Full damn circle.  
  
Checking her phone once more for a signal, Emma silently cursed whatever deity she’d pissed off with her existence and continued on her way to the diner.

  
*****

  
Regina took a bite of apple pie, watching with interest as her son drew in a sketchpad she had brought along.  
  
“Don’t look!” Henry told her sternly, covering his picture with both hands. “It’s not done.” He pretended to scowl as his mother chuckled.  
  
“Alright, alright,” Regina smiled, closing her eyes. After a few moments, she asked, “Can I look now?”  
  
“No!” Henry laughed, and Regina could hear the scratching of a crayon on paper as he colored.  
  
The bell on the diner door jingled, distracting her. She glanced up in time to see a blonde woman enter the diner and make her way quickly to the counter.  
  
The stranger looked spooked, shoulders hunched and hands buried deep in the pockets of her blue leather jacket. Her damp hair clung to her face and neck, and she carried a duffel bag over one shoulder.  
  
_Odd_ , Regina thought. She was fairly certain she’d never seen the blonde before, but there was something familiar about her all the same.  
  
“Hi,” the woman gave the waitress a tense smile, leaning forward and resting her arms on the counter. “My car broke down a couple of miles away, and I don’t have any service on my cell. Is there a phone here I could use?”  
  
“Of course,” the waitress nodded, pointing to an old-fashioned payphone in the back near Regina’s table.  
  
The blonde thanked her and headed to the phone, grumbling quietly under her breath as she went. Regina watched as she passed by, mildly curious, and then turned back to her son as Henry placed the finished drawing before her.  
  
“Wow!” she exclaimed, picking up the sketchpad and looking over the stick-figure picture with enthusiasm. She had no idea what it was supposed to be, but she lived for the way he smiled at her words. “Henry, it’s beautiful!”  
  
Henry beamed, and then pointed at the paper. “That’s our family,” he explained, pointing at each figure in turn. “We’re living in a forest, and I have a dinosaur pet. See?” He tapped a green and blue monster stick-figure with a finger.  
  
“My, my,” Regina smiled, giving the sketchpad back as he picked up the crayons again. “That sounds like fun.” She loved the way Henry’s mind worked. He had such a creative imagination, and could work any story, character, or animal into his real-day life without any issue. Some days he’d just stare out the window for hours at a time, and she knew he was dreaming of fantasy adventures in his mind. If only he’d been born in the Enchanted Forest… In this world, he would most likely either outgrow this beautiful creative phase or become a talented writer. Regina hoped for the latter.  
  
As Henry began a new drawing, she glanced over her shoulder at the strange blonde talking on the phone. She raised an eyebrow as the woman swore, and the blonde suddenly glanced up with a guilty look and mouthed an apology before growling something over the phone. Whoever she was talking to was being of no help, apparently. After a swift hang-up, the blonde turned away and dialed another number.  
  
Regina turned back to her apple pie, but her attention remained on the blonde.  
  
“What do you mean you’re closed?” Her exasperated protest turned a few heads, but the blonde did not seem to notice how her voice had raised. “Yes, I know it’s a Sunday evening. Well, then who am I supposed to call?” A moment of silence followed, and then the sound of the receiver being slammed made Regina jump. She watched quietly as the blonde stormed back to the counter to the sympathetic-looking waitress.  
  
“I don’t suppose you know where I could find a hotel around here,” the woman asked quietly. “It looks like I won’t be able to find a tow truck until tomorrow, at the  
earliest.”  
  
Before the waitress could answer, a greasy-haired truck driver approached the counter, looking the blonde over as a wolf would a lamb. “I can take you into town,” he offered, smiling lewdly. “I always have room for a pretty lady in my truck.”  
  
The blonde exchanged a glance with the waitress. “I bet you do,” she replied quietly, clearly uncomfortable.  
  
Regina’s jaw clenched as she watched the man step closer to the blonde. Many men had made similar moves on her in the Enchanted Forest, and she’d ripped out every single one of their hearts without hesitation.  
  
“What’s your name, beautiful?” the man asked, leaning in much too close.  
  
“Thank you, but I think I’ll be alright on my own,” the woman said, taking a step back and turning to walk away.  
  
“Wait a second,” he growled, reaching out and grabbing her wrist.  
  
The waitress opened her mouth to protest, and the blonde whirled around with a furious look in her eyes. But before anything could happen, Regina found herself standing. “You can come with us,” she offered, giving the slimeball of a man a hard glare before turning her attention to the blonde. “I can’t recommend any of the motels nearby, but we have a spare bedroom.” Wait, what? She winced internally, mentally berating herself for opening her mouth. She had never offered a ride – let alone a room - to a stranger before, especially not while her son was with her. But the relieved look in the young woman’s eyes was enough to stop her from taking it back.  
  
The blonde nodded slightly, pulling her wrist free and approaching their table as the man looked on. “Thanks,” she said quietly, cautiously taking a seat at the table when Regina gestured to it. She seemed uncomfortable by the brunette’s intervention, though it had clearly been necessary.  
  
Regina settled back into her seat, accepting her gratitude with a slight nod. “Of course,” she replied. “We live nearby, so it’s no trouble. I doubt you’ll find any open tow businesses at the moment, anyway, but our town shop should be able to help you in the morning if you’d like.” Realizing she was beginning to ramble – which she never did – she cleared her throat and introduced herself. “I am Regina Mills,” she said, and then gestured to her son, who had watched the near-altercation with wide eyes. “And this is my son, Henry.”  
  
Henry offered his little hand for a polite handshake, and the blonde took it with a soft smile.  
  
“Emma,” she replied. “Emma Swan.”  
  
“Well, Miss Swan,” Regina smiled politely, leaving a few bills on the table and helping Henry gather his things. “If you’re ready, we can go. I hope you like small towns.”


	2. Chapter 2

Regina led the way toward the house, carrying a sleeping Henry in her arms. She couldn’t quite figure out why she’d brought Emma home with her, but – for whatever reason – here they were.

As she reached the door, she turned back to see the blonde staring wide-eyed at the mansion. “Here we are,” she announced, smiling as Emma snapped out of her trance and hurried to catch up. “We’ll get you set up in a guest room, and I’ll get some dinner going while we wait.”

“I really don’t want to put you out,” Emma protested. “I can stay at a hotel in town.”

“Nonsense,” Regina waved her hand dismissively. “Granny’s is the only motel we have, and it’s hardly suitable for guests.” Confusion filled her mind. _What am I doing?_

“Regina, really –“

“Miss Swan,” Regina sighed in exasperation. “I insist. You’re more than welcome to stay with us.”

Emma opened her mouth to argue, but no sound came out.

Regina smirked triumphantly, turning to unlock the door. _Now you’ve done it._ The thought skittered across her mind, but she ignored it. It would be nice to have someone not under the influence of her curse to talk to. “Oh,” she suddenly turned back to Emma, her brows furrowing in concern. “You’re not afraid of dogs, are you?”

Emma smiled, shaking her head.

Relieved, Regina opened the door and led the way inside. “She’s very well-behaved, but it takes her a bit to warm up to strangers.” She lay Henry down on one of the couches in the sitting room and returned to the entryway, taking Emma’s jacket and putting it with hers in the coat closet.

“I’m sure we’ll get along fine,” Emma assured her.

As if on cue, dull clicks sounded from the direction of the kitchen, announcing the arrival of Regina’s white-furred husky. Both women turned as the dog emerged, its cautious ice-blue eyes fixed on Emma.

“Emma.” Regina gestured to the beast. “Meet Blade.”

Emma knelt down, offering a hand for the dog to sniff. “She’s beautiful,” she breathed. Behind her, Regina smiled.

Blade hesitated for a moment, glancing back and forth between her owner and the blonde. Then she stepped forward, flattening her ears and holding Emma’s gaze as she sniffed her outstretched hand. Straightening up with a huff, she trotted past her to Regina without giving the newcomer a second glance.

Emma chuckled, picking up her duffel bag and shouldering it. “She doesn’t seem impressed.”

“It’s nothing personal,” Regina chuckled, leaning down to pat the dog’s side. Gesturing to the staircase, she murmured, “Shall we?”

 

*****

 

Emma lay on the guest bed, reading the Daily Mirror to pass the time. Regina had refused to let her help with dinner, and Henry had still been asleep, so she was staying out of the way. She still had no idea why a complete stranger such as Regina Mills was being so kind to her, and she knew the gesture would probably come with strings attached. Kindness always did… But anything was better than the pig at the diner, so she was grateful.

Storybrooke was apparently a very interesting small town, if reporter Sidney Glass’s articles were any indication.

As she turned the page, she was aware of the white dog sitting beside the open bedroom door, watching her silently. Blade had been there for the past hour, just staring at her. Her intense blue gaze sent a chill up Emma’s spine, but she refused to let it get to her.

Small thudding steps in the hallway alerted her to the impending arrival of Regina’s son, and she had almost enough time to set the paper aside before the boy was climbing up onto the bed. “Emma!” he giggled as if he’d known her forever.

“Hey, kid,” Emma replied, smiling as Henry bounced a bit on the mattress. “Did you have a good nap?”

Henry’s eyes widened. “I don’t take naps,” he pouted. “I’m a big boy.”

Emma barely held back a chuckle. “Yes, you are,” she agreed, feeling relieved as the smile returned to his face.

“Mommy says dinner is ready,” Henry announced, adding “It’s lasagna!” before launching himself off the bed and racing for the stairs. “C’mon, Blade!”

The husky – who still had not moved from her spot – fixed Emma with an unreadable look before turning to pad after the boy. Unsure of what to think, Emma followed.

When she reached the dining room, Regina was just setting dinner on the table. It looked amazing, the steaming tray of lasagna accompanied by a giant bowl of leafy salad, several smaller bowls of various steamed vegetables, and a plate stacked high with toasted garlic bread. It smelled delicious.

“Wow,” Emma breathed. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d seen a home-cooked meal. It had been takeout, grilled cheese, and whatever else she could grab on the go for longer than she cared to remember. This was a welcome change, even if the feeling of being out of place here continued to gnaw at her.

Regina looked up as she stepped closer. “Come sit, dear,” she smiled warmly, gesturing to an open seat as she loaded Henry’s plate.

That was all the invitation Emma needed. She did not know what strings would come with this glorious meal, but at this point she didn’t care. She would enjoy this moment, and when it was ended she would be ready. With a grin, she took a seat. “This looks amazing.”

Regina beamed, handing her a plate. “It’s a family recipe,” she replied, taking her own seat at the head of the table. “I do hope you enjoy it.”

Emma did enjoy it. Truth be told, it was probably the best lasagna she’d ever had. So she was more than happy to accept when her host offered another giant serving. She listened quietly as Henry told an animated story about a recent trip to the zoo, feeling strangely content in this strange home with these unfamiliar people.

Once Henry had finished his story and begun devouring his vegetables, Emma felt Regina’s attention turn to her.

“So, Emma,” the brunette said conversationally. “Do you live far?”

“I’m actually between homes at the moment,” Emma replied, refusing to let herself feel ashamed of her transient lifestyle. “I work as a bail bondsperson, so I move around a lot.”

Regina nodded, seeming interested. “So you’re not from Maine originally?”

Emma shook her head. _I have no idea where I’m from originally._ “I called Phoenix home for a few years, but my job brought me out here. I’m thinking maybe Boston or New York next, though.”

Henry piped up then. “You should live here, Emma!” he exclaimed, smiling excitedly. “Move to Storybrooke!”

Emma chuckled at the boy’s exuberance as his mother gave him a surprised but fond look. Neither had the heart to crush his dream, however unrealistic it may be. Emma had jobs to do, people to chase, memories to run from… and she was sure Regina and Henry would quickly return to their routines once she was gone. As soon as her car was fixed, she would say thank you and goodbye and be on her way.

“Well,” Regina said after a minute, picking up her empty plate and reaching for Henry’s, “if everyone is done, I’ll take the dishes.” She gave Henry a meaningful glance. “And it’s time to get ready for bed.”

Emma stood, moving to help with the cleanup before she could appear lazy or ungrateful. “I’ve got these,” she said as she grabbed the drink glasses as well as her own dishes.

Regina gave an appreciative nod and led the way to the kitchen as Henry pushed his chair in and headed up the stairs without protest.

The white husky glanced up from her bed in the corner as Emma followed Regina toward the sink, watching the blonde’s every movement unblinkingly.

“Where did you get Blade from?” Emma asked curiously, setting her load of dishes on the counter beside the sink and turning to meet the dog’s gaze.

“She was a shelter dog,” Regina replied, setting her dishes beside the others and turning to retrieve a blue ceramic dog bowl from the counter. She filled it with kibble from a container from the cabinet and set the bowl down against the island. “I never really wanted a pet, but she chose me.” She smiled softly. “There was no going back after that.” Glancing at the dog, she clicked her tongue once and nodded to the food.

Blade’s ears perked up at the sound, and she eagerly rose and made her way to her bowl, tail wagging slightly as she tucked into her dinner. She ignored Emma, her rear to the blonde as she ate.

“She seems like a good dog,” Emma noted, quite surprised at how quiet and calm the husky was – especially around an energetic child. Turning back to the dishes, she picked up a nearby sponge and turned the sink on.

Regina spun around at the sound. “You don’t have to do the dishes,” she protested.

“You helped me at the diner, gave me a place to stay, and made dinner,” Emma reminded her. “I can handle washing the dishes.”

Sighing, Regina grabbed a clean dish towel off the counter. “Alright,” she allowed. “But I’m drying.”

Emma shook her head in light amusement but did not protest. Rinsing the plate, she handed it to the brunette and turned back to the pile.

They worked in comfortable silence until all the dishes were washed, dried, and put away. Sometime during this task, Emma was aware of Blade padding around the island to insert herself between the blonde and her owner, but she did not let the movement distract her. As Regina set the last dish in its spot, Emma wiped down the counter and sink and placed the sponge neatly in its tray.

“Thank you,” Regina murmured, folding the towel and setting it nearby. “You really didn’t have to help.”

“It was the least I could do.” Emma shrugged, uncomfortable at being praised. “I should be thanking you.”

Regina did not reply, her dark brown eyes seeming to search for something in Emma’s gaze. Emma did not look away, intrigued by the slightly older woman. She knew absolutely nothing about Regina, or her son, or this small town they called home. But she was well aware she did not feel out of place here anymore, after just one evening. That was a first.

“Mommy!”

Henry’s call made them both jump, and Regina turned away as her son announced: “I’m ready to be tucked in!”

“Alright, dear,” Regina called back. “I’ll be right there.” She turned back to Emma, an apologetic smile on her face.

Emma didn’t want to keep her. “It’s probably time I call it a night, too,” she said. She was getting tired. “It’s getting late.”

Regina nodded agreement. “Of course,” she murmured. “Goodnight, Miss Swan.”

“Goodnight.”

Emma watched Regina climb the stairs, Blade following close behind, until the other woman had disappeared from view. Only then, after taking one last look around the spotless kitchen, did she follow.

Tomorrow her car would be fixed, and she’d be on her way again.

Tomorrow suddenly seemed much too soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma woke the next morning to a quiet house. Bright sunlight filtered through the guest room window, and a quick glance at the bedside clock told her she’d overslept. It was nearly ten o’clock.

 _Great_ , she grouched to herself, jumping up and pulling her jeans on. _My f_ _irst morning here, and I already look like a lazy freeloader._ With a huff, she grabbed her jacket and headed down the stairs.

Silence filled her ears as she reached the kitchen, and the slight smell of coffee wafted over her. “Regina?” she called softly.

No answer. Clearly, she’d just missed the brunette.

Turning, Emma noticed a folded paper on the island counter, _Miss Swan_ written on the front in elegant script. Picking it up, she opened the note.  


_The sheriff called an emergency meeting at Town Hall, so I am sorry I will not be able to show you around town this morning. I have called Billy’s garage, and he should have your car towed to his shop by ten. The garage’s address and phone number are by the phone, as is my card in case you run into trouble. If we don’t see each other before then, I will be back around six._

_-Regina Mills_

  
Finding Billy’s address and Regina’s card by the nearby phone, Emma pocketed them and headed for the front door. It hadn’t escaped her notice that along with Regina and Henry, the white husky was also absent. She wasn’t quite sure why the brunette would trust a complete stranger alone in her mansion, but the fact that she had brought an unexpected smile to Emma’s lips.

“Alright,” she said aloud, preparing herself for a day alone in the unfamiliar town. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

*****

 

“Please tell me you have good news,” Emma called, stepping into the dimly lit garage.

She’d stopped at a corner coffee shop for a quick breakfast that had left her unimpressed, and had then gotten lost twice on her way to Billy’s. How one could get turned around in such a small town was beyond her, yet she’d somehow managed it. But finally, after stopping to ask directions from a red-haired man walking a Dalmatian, she’d arrived.

The dark-skinned mechanic gave a slight shake of his head as the blonde joined him beside her car. “Sorry,” he frowned. “You’re looking at a whole new engine, at the very least.”

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingertips, squeezing her eyes shut and fighting the urge to scream. “For fuck’s sake,” she grumbled instead. It would seem fate had not finished laughing at her.

“At this point,” Billy continued with a sympathetic glance, “you might consider visiting our used car lot. Buying a used car would probably cost just as much as replacing the engine, but it would definitely be faster.”

Considering, Emma gave the yellow bug a forlorn glance. This car had been her home more times than any place. It had taken care of her when no one else would. She’d made so many memories with the bug, chasing criminals, running from places she’d never belong… As a matter of fact, she was pretty sure the child she’d given up years before had been conceived in that car.

“No,” she decided after a long moment. No, this car was as much a part of her as were her leather jackets. “It’s got sentimental value. Go ahead and replace whatever you need to.”

Billy nodded. “No problem.” Picking up a clipboard, he began filling out the form it held. “I’ll send out for the parts right now. With any luck, they’ll be in by the end of next week.”

Emma stared at him, stunned. “The end of _next_ week?”

“Unfortunately, yeah.” The man looked up, frowning. “Do you have somewhere to stay until then?” he asked, simple concern in his gaze.

Emma had thought she’d stay at the Mills mansion until the car was fixed, but that was when she thought she’d be out of there in a day or two. Now it seemed she’d have to reevaluate her options. There was no way she could continue to intrude on Regina and Henry’s lives. She’d enjoyed last night with them, for sure. But even if Regina was willing to let her stay that long, the last thing she wanted to do was overstay her welcome.

“I’ll figure something out.”

 

*****

 

“Lastly,” Sheriff Humbert continued, oblivious to the bored stare Regina fixed him with. “The sheriff’s deputy position is open once again.”

The other attendees grumbled a bit, but no one seemed too surprised by this news.

“What, again?” Doctor Whale scoffed. “What happened? Did Walter finally fall asleep on the job one too many times for you?” He glared scornfully at the sheriff, eyes blazing. “I told you that how many times when I fired him from the hospital, but you don’t listen!”

Despite agreeing with him, Regina had to resist the urge to curl her lip as the doctor spoke, his voice pricking at her skull in the start of a headache. Why was he even here?

“I’m sure our next deputy will be much more capable of handling the job,” she cut in before Graham could be baited into an argument. _Men._ “See to it, Sheriff.”

Graham nodded. “Of course, Madam Mayor.”

As soon as the meeting had ended, Regina returned to her office. She pretended not to see the sheriff trailing after her like a lost puppy. _Not today,_ she groaned internally, wishing for the thousandth time that day that the Dark Curse had at least given her work life just a bit of variety. Moments like these, those moments that repeated every damn day like clockwork, made her want to pull her hair out.

It was just another reason she was looking forward to going home tonight. She had no idea if her out-of-town guest would still be around this evening – and yes, she found herself silently hoping she would be – but home was the only place her life moved normally. She missed it, and she missed her son every day while he was at school and they were apart.

As she entered the office, she spotted Blade curled up on her bed in the corner. The husky looked up as the mayor entered, ears perking up in greeting. Yawning widely, the white-furred dog stretched and padded to where her owner was setting down her stuff.

“Good girl,” Regina rubbed behind the pup’s ear, her heart sinking as she heard Graham’s footfalls stop in her office doorway. As if knowing exactly how she felt, Blade let out a huff and returned to her bed.

Taking a seat behind her desk, Regina pulled a giant stack of papers from her inbox and began to look through them. Nothing she hadn’t seen before, though being gone for two whole days had apparently left her with quite a bit of catching up to do. Starting in on them, she sensed rather than saw Graham still lingering in the doorway. Letting out a quiet sigh, she glanced up.

“Are you lost, Sheriff?”

Graham smiled as their eyes met. “I was just wondering, Madam Mayor, if you’d like to get a drink with me tonight? I heard the Rabbit Hole has the best music in town.”

“Did you now?” Regina murmured, turning back to her work as Graham elaborated. She’d heard him recount Leroy’s tales of the Rabbit Hole every day for years, and there was no reason to pay attention anymore. The former huntsman’s voice, however, was making it impossible for her to focus, so she begrudgingly listened to his stories one more time.

_The mirror shattered as Regina flung the nearest chalice through it. “What do you mean she escaped?” the Evil Queen snarled, squeezing the huntsman’s heart in her hand and curling a lip as he dropped to his knees._

_“I’m sorry, my queen,” he groaned through the pain. “I don’t know what happened.”_

_Behind him, Regina saw her red-caped knight’s eyes narrow as she stood guard beside the door. It seemed she shared the queen’s suspicions of the huntsman’s treachery._

_Lifting the heart closer to her face, she whispered a command to it. “Tell the truth!”_

_The huntsman’s eyes widened as his imprisoned heart compelled him. “I… I let her go.” He winced, trying to fight the power controlling him. But it was no use. After a long moment of struggle, he let go. “She didn’t deserve to die. No matter what she may have done, you have no reason to have her murdered. It’s not right!”_

_The Evil Queen’s lip twitched furiously as she glared down at the cringing man. “You betrayed me,” she said so quietly the two new guards beside her stepped back anxiously. “For that, there is no forgiveness.”_

_Whirling around, she threw the heart violently into an open oak chest, smirking when its owner cried out in pain. Slamming the chest shut, she locked it with a wave of her hand. “I’ll keep this,” she announced, turning to meet the huntsman’s horrified stare. “Because of your betrayal, you will be forced to forever serve me. You will be my new pet, and my wishes will be the iron bars of your cage. You can cooperate, or I can command your heart; either way, I don’t really care.” She motioned for the two masked guards to take him away. “But until you’ve learned to listen and obey, you will never see the light of day.”_

“So what do you think?”

Regina blinked, her headache growing with each memory that plagued her mind. In the Enchanted Forest, she had kept this man as a prisoner and slave. She had wanted her enemies to suffer, but even she found it unfair the curse had made him think he was in love with her. He had eventually earned his heart back, and had continued to serve her loyally on his own; so why had the curse not given him happiness – or at least peace – as it had her and her other former allies?

“I’m sorry, Graham,” Regina replied, thankful to have a new excuse to give him. “I have an out-of-town guest I should really be attending to tonight. Thank you, though. Maybe another time?”

“Oh,” Graham looked disappointed, as he did every day. “Another time.” He dipped his head and retreated out the door without another word.

Relieved to finally be free of him, Regina returned to her paperwork. She took comfort in the silence, broken only by the occasional quiet snores coming from the pet bed in the corner. She could do this. Five more hours, and she could go home.

 

*****

 

The bell hanging from the door jingled as Emma entered Granny’s Diner. She’d run into the Dalmatian owner – Dr. Hopper – again on her way back from the garage, and he’d recommended the burgers at the town’s best diner. So here she was.

Several heads turned as she made her way to the counter, but Emma tried to ignore their curious stares. _Has no one in this town seen a stranger before?_

A friendly face greeted her as she took a seat at the counter, and she breathed a small sigh of relief as a young brunette with red streaks in her hair handed her a menu. “Welcome to Storybrooke,” the woman beamed.

Emma couldn’t help but return the infectious grin. “Thanks,” she replied. “It’s definitely different than what I’m used to.”

“Really?” the waitress – Ruby, according to a nametag pinned to her skimpy white uniform – asked. “You’re from the city?”

Emma nodded, thinking of Phoenix and how far she’d come since then. “I’ve lived in a few different places, but yes. This is definitely the smallest town I’ve spent any time in.”

Setting a glass of ice water before the blonde, Ruby leaned forward, seeming genuinely interested. “What were they like?” she asked. “The places you’ve been.”

Before Emma could respond, the door opened again and a few more customers entered the diner. “Ruby!” an older woman’s voice called from the back, making the young brunette turn. “Stop dawdling and help me serve up these burgers!”

Sighing, Ruby shot Emma an apologetic look before hurrying into the kitchen. A moment later she came hurtling back out, carrying a tray of overflowing plates to waiting guests.

Emma watched the waitress work, a small smile tugging at her mouth as the younger woman flirted with customers while simultaneously muttering under her breath. She was sure the girl had been a handful as a child, and for a moment imagined having a sister like her. Chuckling to herself, she turned back to the menu.

“So,” Ruby panted, having practically sprinted through her work to return to Emma. “Big cities. You were saying?”

Emma smiled, for once not afraid to talk about her past “homes”.

An hour later found Emma finishing off the best burger and fries she’d ever tasted. Ruby had kept her company as much as possible between mad dashes to customers in need and trips to the kitchen to argue with Granny, and Emma was pretty sure if she were to stay in town long enough she and the young woman would be good friends. She’d told Ruby about Phoenix, Tallahassee, and a few other places she’d been. The young waitress had listened with rapt attention, eyes widening with excitement with each new detail Emma shared, until Granny had called her away one final time for the after-school rush.

After an enjoyable afternoon at the diner, and a relaxing evening of wandering the Main Street shops, Emma returned to Mifflin Street, to the huge white house that had welcomed her the night before. Walking up the drive, she passed the mayor’s Mercedes-Benz parked in the driveway and climbed the steps to knock on the door.

Regina answered after only a moment, clearly having been listening for her. “Miss Swan,” she greeted the blonde with a smile. “I was starting to worry you’d gotten lost.”

Emma chuckled. “Thrice,” she admitted, shrugging as the other woman fixed her with an amused glance. “But I figured it out.”

“Come in,” Regina urged, stepping aside and once again taking Emma’s jacket. She led the way to the living room where Henry was busy coloring while Blade slept on the floor near his feet.

“Hi, Emma,” he greeted her with a huge smile, holding up his drawing. “I’m doing homework.”

“Hey, kid,” Emma replied, settling next to him on the couch and examining the paper he pushed into her face. “That’s great! What’s the assignment?” She pretended not to notice Regina’s dog waking up to stare at her, but she still felt cold prickling down her spine. _If looks could kill…_

“We have to draw what we did last weekend,” Henry replied. Beaming, he pointed at the crooked stick figures on his paper. “That’s me and Mommy at the zoo, that’s us at the ‘quarium, and that…“ He pointed to the stick-figure with yellow hair. “That’s you and me and Mommy at the diner.”

Emma couldn’t help but smile. Glancing up, she saw Regina grinning as well, her fond gaze fixed on her son. “Henry,” she said, turning back to the boy. “You just made my day.”

Henry grinned up at her. Without warning, he wrapped her in a tight hug. “I’m glad you found us, Emma,” he said happily.

A pang of sadness twinging in her chest, Emma looked to Regina for help. Henry couldn’t really think she was going to stay forever... could he?

A shadow flitted across Regina’s face, but she did not have the heart to crush Henry’s dream either. “Alright, Henry,” she said softly after a moment. “Why don’t you put your stuff upstairs and get ready for dinner.”

Still smiling, Henry obeyed. Gathering his bag, he ran up the stairs as fast as his short legs would carry him.

Regina watched him go, the corner of her mouth turning downward as he disappeared upstairs. “I’m sorry,” she murmured, moving to take a seat in the armchair adjacent to the couch. “He’s so used to everyone being here and no one ever leaving, I don’t think he knows how to deal with the possibility of his new friend not being here soon.”

“I get it,” Emma replied. “If I’d had a home like this when I was little, I’m sure I wouldn’t have wanted to let go of anyone either.”

Regina nodded. Straightening, she changed the subject. “So did Billy say what was wrong with your car?”

Leaning back against the couch cushions, Emma let out a humorless laugh. “He says it needs a new engine.”

The older woman crinkled her nose in distaste. “But he can fix it?”

“Yeah.” Shrugging, Emma rubbed her hands over her face. “He says the parts should be here by the end of next week,” she said quietly. “And he didn’t exactly give me a timetable for after the parts get here.”

Regina’s eyes widened.

“Don’t worry,” Emma assured her, already mentally preparing to be asked to leave. “I made a trip to Granny’s today. I should be able to get a room there tomorrow, so I’ll be out of your hair as soon as possible.”

Before Regina could speak, Henry raced back down the stairs, nearly tripping over Blade as the dog hurried to greet him. “Come on, Mommy! Come on, Emma! It’s dinner time!”

“Sure thing, kid,” Emma plastered a smile on her face, ignoring the unease settling in the pit of her stomach as she jumped up and followed the boy toward the dining room.

After a moment of hesitation, Regina followed.

 

*****

 

After dinner, Henry headed upstairs to finish his homework while Emma once again helped Regina with the dishes. Once Blade had been fed and the kitchen made spotless, Regina finally allowed herself a moment to breathe.

“Are you alright?” Emma asked, coming to stand beside her. The brunette had been quiet during dinner, lost in thought, and her silence had apparently not gone unnoticed by her guest.

“Yes,” Regina nodded tiredly. “It’s been a long day.”

“Mondays,” Emma agreed. She did not push further. “I keep busy enough with just one job. You have a full-time job _and_ a kid.” She shook her head. “I don’t know how you do it, Madam Mayor.”

Her words caused a surge of pride in Regina’s heart. “To be perfectly honest, Miss Swan, I’m still figuring it out myself. Being a single parent is nowhere as easy as I’d hoped, but Henry makes every day worth it. I would not trade this life for the world.”

Emma listened, an unreadable look in her eyes as she gazed at the older woman. “He’s lucky to have you.”

Regina turned, eyebrows rising slightly. Never in the last twenty-five years had someone said something so kind to her without being influenced by the Dark Curse. Meeting Emma’s gaze, she searched those green eyes for any sign of sarcasm. She found none. “I’m the lucky one,” she replied.

A small smile touched the blonde’s lips.

Blinking, Regina was surprised to realize her exhaustion had faded. She felt better knowing there was one person in this world who thought she was doing a good job.  _Take that, Mother._

Suddenly, she wasn’t ready for the evening to end. So with a grin, she asked, “How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?”

Emma did not hesitate. “I’d love one.”


	4. Chapter 4

Regina took a seat beside Emma on the couch, tucking her stocking-clad feet under her as she fixed the blonde with a thoughtful look. She did not understand why she felt so comfortable with a woman she’d just met, but she definitely was not about to complain.

“Miss Swan-“

“You know,” Emma stopped her, a teasing gleam in her green eyes as she breathed in the scent of the drink the brunette had provided. “You can just call me Emma.” She took a sip. “ _Miss Swan_ sounds like I’m about to be in trouble.”

A quiet laugh escaped the older woman. “Okay,” Regina conceded. “Emma. May I ask a personal question?”

Emma did not respond immediately, and Regina got the feeling her guest was not the kind to open up to strangers. _I can definitely understand that._ But just as she was about to change her mind, Emma answered.

“Of course,” she permitted, holding her drink a bit tighter. “Ask away.”

Taking a sip of her own drink, Regina met the younger woman’s gaze. “Earlier, you said if you’d had a home like this you’d understand not wanting to let go of people.” She hesitated. “What did you mean? Were you…?”

“I was abandoned at birth,” Emma replied, her darkening gaze fixed on the golden liquid in her glass. Though she answered easily enough, it was clear from her expression the fact still hurt. “I was found beside a highway when I was just a few hours old. I ended up in the foster system, and moved from home to home until I finally aged out.”

Regina watched the painful memories flash across the blonde’s face, and she felt a surge of anger. _What kind of scumbag parents throw their child away like that?_ “I’m so sorry, Emma.”

Shrugging, Emma let out a small sigh. “I always figured the reason I never clicked with any of my foster families was because I was meant to be with my real parents,” she admitted. “I spent years trying to find them…”

“Did you?” Regina asked, her heart breaking for the tiny blonde child she pictured in her mind. She already hated the people who had caused this woman such pain.

“No,” Emma laughed without humor, glancing up as Blade quietly entered the sitting room. “It was probably stupid of me to ever hope I could. If they wanted to know me, they wouldn’t make it so damn hard to look.” She shook herself. “Eventually, I gave up. I thought I’d found all the family I needed when I was eighteen. I’d met this guy, I thought I loved him… I thought we’d be together forever. But I was just a stupid kid.”

Without consciously deciding to, Regina placed a hand on Emma’s forearm, silently comforting as best she could. “What happened?”

Emma’s eyes moistened. “I got into some trouble, and ended up pregnant and alone in a Phoenix jail.” She sighed. “I had no future, no home, and no idea how to be a mother. I wanted to give that baby the best life possible, so I gave it up. I still don’t know if my kid was a boy or girl. I told the doctors not to tell me so I wouldn’t get attached. A tear escaped her eye. “Not knowing… That’s probably my greatest regret.”

Regina listened in silence, sympathy for the blonde filling her. Part of her wondered – as it had many times in the past six years – what kind of woman Henry’s birth mother had been: the kind who struggled with the decision to give her child his best chance, or the kind who just threw him away as if he meant nothing. She hoped for the former.

Movement in the corner of her eye made her turn, and she watched as Blade made her way across the room to sit at Emma’s feet. Her eyes widened in surprise as the white-furred husky, who rarely showed interest in anyone but Regina or Henry, lifted a paw and placed it on Emma’s lap, making the quietly crying woman look up.

Fixing the blonde with a gentle ice-blue gaze, Blade let out a quiet whine. When Emma hesitantly stroked the offered paw, the dog dipped her head and licked her hand comfortingly.

“I guess she does like me,” Emma chuckled.

Regina smiled, grateful to see the bad memories fading from Emma’s emerald eyes. “She knows when she’s needed,” she agreed. Taking her hand back and relaxing further into the couch cushions, she watched the blonde scratch behind Blade’s ears.

Back to herself, Emma took a gulp of her cider. “So,” she shifted in her seat, turning her whole body to face the brunette. “Your turn.”

A grin spread over Regina’s lips. “Alright,” she sighed. “What would you like to know?”

Emma thought for a moment. “Well, what was your childhood like?”

Regina took a sip of her cider, unsure of how to answer. There was no way she could tell Emma the truth about her childhood in the Enchanted Forest, but for once the thought of lying about her past left a bad taste in her mouth.

_“Mother!” Regina squealed, tears spilling down her cheeks as another sharp blow of magic struck her. “Mother, please stop!”_

_She’d been trying to convince her father to let her go riding for her twelfth birthday when Cora had walked in and overheard. The regal woman had laughed at her daughter’s request, insisting little ladies did not waste time with riding when they could be spending time with other nobles of the kingdom. Regina had protested, asking her mother to reconsider as it was the only thing she wanted for her birthday and she’d spent every other birthday as her mother commanded._

_But her wishes had only sparked Cora’s rage, and then next moment eleven-year-old Regina had found herself huddled in a ball on the ground, screaming under a magic whip of her mother’s making. She could feel blood trickling down her back, and the sting of her torn flesh. She’d grown accustomed to the pain of her mother’s magic since she was a tiny child, but that did not help during the actual beatings._

_“My dear,” Henry pleaded with his wife, his eyes full of sorrow as the woman fixed him with a glare. “Please, she’s just a child.”_

_“She is_ my _child,” Cora said coolly. “And as such, she will learn to obey without argument.” She conjured another wave of magic, her expression cold as Regina cried out again. “I did not work to get her where she is so she can throw her life away riding and playing like a commoner.”_

_“Please,” Regina begged, turning on her knees at the last second and facing her mother. “Please stop! I’m sorry. I-“_

_Another slice of her mother’s power struck her, this time across the face. Regina flinched away, a new pain burning her skin as a drop of hot blood ran down her chin. Her upper lip had split._

_“Oh, you stupid girl!” Cora exclaimed, eyes widening as she saw the damage to her daughter’s face. But rather than sympathy or an apology shining in her eyes, a new fury rose up in those brown depths. ”Now what prince will want to marry you?”_

_“Cora,” Henry growled, reaching forward to grab his wife’s hand. “Enough!”_

_Cora threw him back with her magic, her anger still focused on Regina. Raising her hand, she threw another blow at the young brunette._

_Regina spun around, turning to her back to her cruel mother and protecting her face and head with her arms. But no more pain came. Shaking with relief, Regina looked up._

_The family’s stable girl had intercepted the blow and now stood between Regina and her mother, her furious gaze fixed on the powerful noble. “Are you insane?” the young raven-haired woman snarled, making Cora’s eyes widen. “You could have killed her! Your own daughter!”_

_Cora stared the younger woman down, her lip curling as the stable girl refused to back down. But before she could speak, a servant’s call distracted her. “We’re not done,” she promised, her eyes flashing threateningly as she turned to leave. “I don’t know who you think you are, girl, but you clearly have no idea who you are trifling with.” With that, she whisked away without another glance at her wounded daughter._

_Regina watched, wide-eyed with wonder as the raven-haired woman knelt down beside her. The thought of this servant, hired only a year ago by her father, saving her from a witch as powerful as Cora was almost enough to distract her from her pain._

_“Are you alright?” the woman asked, eyes gentle as she looked over the young girl’s wounds._

_“Yes,” Regina replied. “Thank you.” For the first time, she noticed she was not the only one injured. Her savior’s arm had taken the brunt of Cora’s last blow, and dark blood dripped down her fingers as she tended to the young noble. That cut would definitely leave a scar._

_“Thank you,” Henry repeated his daughter’s words, still breathing heavily as he joined the stable girl at his daughter’s side. “You may very well have just saved us.”_

_“No problem,” the woman replied, flashing Regina an encouraging smile. “I felt I was needed.” Standing up, she exchanged a glance with Henry. “I’ll fetch the healer.”_

_“Wait!” Regina hurried to stand, momentarily afraid of losing sight of her hero. As the woman turned back, she asked, “What do I call you?”_

_The stable girl looked to Henry, who nodded once. With a gentle smile, she replied, “Morgana.”_

“My childhood was…” Regina hesitated. “Well, I had both parents in my life. My mother and I did not get along, and as soon as I could free myself of her I did. My father, on the other hand, was everything to me. He was always there for me, and he did all he could to protect me and help me succeed in life, even if helping me hurt him.”

“He sounds amazing,” Emma grinned.

“Oh, he was,” Regina agreed. “Unfortunately, he passed away without ever getting the chance to meet Henry. I think they would have gotten along perfectly. My father would have been a wonderful grandfather.”

Emma nodded. “Any siblings?”

“None I speak to.”

“Did you grow up here?”

Regina shook her head. “No, I was born far from here. But Storybrooke is my home, and I doubt I’ll ever go back.”

“And Henry’s father?”

A surprised laugh escaped the brunette. “I don’t know anything about Henry’s father,” she admitted. “Or his birth mother.” She sighed as Emma’s eyes widened. “I adopted Henry when he was a couple of weeks old, and at that time I was informed at the mother wanted no contact.

“I tried to find her once when Henry was three. He was so sick, and I was so afraid he wasn’t going to make it. The doctors said if I could find his birth mother, there may be something in her medical history to explain the sickness. But I had no luck. We didn’t need her, it turned out. A week later, Henry was back to his normal self.”

Emma was quiet for a long moment, her bright eyes fixed on something only she could see. “That’s beautiful,” she finally said. “That you would take a child in need and give him a home… I’m so glad Henry was lucky enough to find you instead of ending up in the system.” Her smile faltered for a moment. “I only hope my child was as lucky.”

Regina gave her a comforting look. “I’m sure your child is exactly where he or she is meant to be.”

Emma nodded, taking a sip of her drink. “Thank you,” she said after a moment.

“For what?” Regina asked, surprised.

“You saved me from that man at the diner, you gave me a place to stay, you cooked for me, you helped me get my car into town…” Emma swallowed the last gulp of her drink, blinking the buzz away. “And you listened.” She hesitated. “I haven’t told anyone about my past in a very long time. But I feel like I can trust you.” A hesitant grin appeared on her face. “I’m glad I met you, Regina.”

Regina beamed. “As am I, Emma.”

At that moment, Henry appeared in the doorway, his finished homework in his hand. He was already dressed in his pajamas. “Mommy, I’m ready for bed.”

Glancing at the clock, Regina saw it was later than she’d realized. “Go ahead upstairs, honey. I’ll be right behind you.”

Henry obeyed. “ G’night, Emma!” he called over his shoulder as he ran

Standing up, Regina polished off her cider. Beside her, Emma also stood.

“Here,” the blonde offered a hand to take Regina’s glass. “I’ll take care of these.”

Regina did not protest. “Thank you, dear.”

Emma smiled at her. “Goodnight, Madam Mayor.”

Meeting that green gaze one last time, Regina returned the grin. “Goodnight, Emma.”

 

*****

 

As Emma put the glasses away, she was aware of Regina’s dog watching her. For some reason, she did not feel unnerved by the husky’s gaze anymore. Perhaps they really had connected.

Turning out the lights, Emma ascended the stairs with Blade on her heels. “Good girl,” she whispered, patting Blade’s side as the white-furred dog trotted past her and headed toward Regina’s open door. “Goodnight.”

As she prepared for bed, she found herself replaying the evening’s events in her mind. She had no idea why she had so willingly shared her deepest secrets with Regina, but she could not bring herself to regret her decision. She felt safe here, safer than she had ever felt anywhere else. This place felt like home.

 _Stop that,_ she berated herself. _Stop getting too comfortable here. Tomorrow, everything will change again. So stop daydreaming._

Climbing into the king-sized bed, Emma pulled the comforter up to her chin. She did not know what tomorrow would bring, but she hoped tonight’s talk with Regina Mills would not be their last. She was really starting to like the woman, and she was not prepared to give up their budding friendship. Not yet.

 

*****

 

“Regina,” Snow called, loud enough to be heard over the crowd of Storybrooke citizens. “Your curse has broken, and now we all see you for who you truly are: a dark-hearted witch, the Evil Queen.”

Regina struggled to move, but the enchanted ropes held her securely to the signpost. “No,” she whispered, fear and confusion filling her mind. Still, she refused to show weakness to the bitch who had ruined her life. “This is not the end,” she growled defiantly, heart pounding in her chest as she stared her enemy down.

“Oh,” Snow laughed. “But it is.” She turned, pointing her sword at a small group of prisoners shackled nearby. “Your allies, as well, have fallen into our trap.”

Regina’s heart leaped into her throat as she recognized their faces, each a person she’d grown to care for in the Enchanted Forest. Maleficent, her best friend. Her two most loyal knights: The Dagger and The Wolf. Her father, who had never given up on her. Red, who’d never known how important she had been to the Evil Queen. Held protectively in the young werewolf’s arms, the tiny infant Henry. And at the end, a wide-eyed Emma, who had never been in the Enchanted Forest but had earned hate from the town just for being seen with the former Evil Queen.

As mute horror filled Regina’s gut, Snow leaned down to sneer in her face. “It’s over, Regina,” she whispered sweetly. “You lose.” Before Regina could speak, she plunged the sword deep into the mayor’s chest.

Regina bolted upright in her bed, gasping in terror and shivering. Across the dark bedroom, she heard a rustle as Blade left her own bed. A moment later, a cold nose touched her hand as the husky tried to comfort her.

“Just a dream,” she whispered to herself, her wide-eyed gaze sweeping the room as if her enemies would leap from the shadows at any moment. “It was just a dream.”

Taking a deep breath, Regina reached out to stroke Blade’s fur, finding comfort in the soft warmth. “Come up,” she said quietly, scooting over to make room.

Blade leaped onto the bed with a quiet huff and settled down beside her owner. Regina wrapped an arm around her, breathing in the clean scent of fur to calm herself. Feeling safer, she lay back against the mattress and closed her eyes once again.

It had been so long since she’d had a nightmare like that. When she had first cast her curse, she’d had similar dreams every night. The fear of something going wrong, of her curse being broken by the prophesied savior, had plagued her thoughts. But as the years passed, the nightmares had faded away and with them the fear of the absentee savior. She’d finally been able to relax, to enjoy her victory completely, even if it came with boring repetition. There would be no savior, the curse would never be broken, and Snow White would never again get the chance to hurt her. She had won.

 _So why now?_ she wondered. Thinking back, she remembered how things had changed in town the day she adopted Henry. Storybrooke’s repetitiveness had eased, and the nightmares had returned for a bit. Now she’d invited another stranger into her town, and the same thing was happening. _Is it because of Emma?_

She frowned, shaking the thought away. _Stop being paranoid._

Emma had only been in town for twenty-four hours, but already her presence was more welcome to Regina than that of any of her own citizens. Perhaps it was because Regina was just getting to know her, and the idea of having a friend who did not fear her – who had never hated her – intrigued the brunette. Despite the fact that they hardly knew each other, a simple realization filled her mind: she did not want Emma to leave yet.


End file.
